O'ahu Bound
by Runner043
Summary: Some minor changes to S2 E10, otherwise mostly a tag to Steve's rescue


Spoiler Alert: S2 E10 "Ki'ilua"

Disclaimer: Five-0 is not mine. Although I wish it was. I'm not making any profit here, just trying to make episode 2.10 better.

Description: A few changes to S2 E10, otherwise it's mostly a tag.

**O'AHU BOUND**

Part of Kono felt bad, staying behind with Frank in the chopper. She knew she was still being put to good use there, but the other part of her wanted to go with the guys, to be part of Red1, to help rescue Steve.

"Base, this is Blackbird. Please, advise when you have the info." She said, then gave Frank a thumbs-up and they took to the air again.

Meanwhile...  
>"Get him up. We move now." Steve hears Wo Fat order his minions, and soon there are shackles on his wrists again and the all to familiar scenario of him being lead by a rope around his neck. His head hurts from the blow he took and things are a bit foggy, but he can hear a motor running and soon discovers he is being shoved into the back of a truck.<p>

"This time, make sure he will attempt to leave without permission." He hears Wo Fat order. He braces himself, knowing this was going to hurt.

**HF-0**

"We gotta find Steve." Danny hears Joe speak in an almost uncaring tone. It sounds so harsh to Danny, but he understands that there is nothing they can do for Jenna now and their mission to find Steve is still unreached. 'How could things have gone this wrong?' he asks himself as he forces his gaze away from Jenna's dead body. As he turns to leave and follow Joe out, he notices the shackles hanging from the ceiling beam. He knows he should be moving faster, they need to get out of there, they need to find Steve, but the sight draws him in and he moves closer. Under the shackles he notices the blood, and the footprints in the blood, and then the blood splatter on the wall,... and then he sees the cattle prod atop the old oil drum. Danny finds himself biting his lip, hard, to keep his emotions at bay and his lunch down. Suddenly he turns to leave, to catch up to Joe, and to get outside. He needed air.

"Red1, come in. We've got eyes on the convoy. They're a mile north, headed deeper in country." Danny hears Kono's voice as he exits the bunker, squinting from the sun light while sucking in fresh air. Or at least the less than stale air the bunker had offered.

"Try to slow 'em down." Was Joe's reply. "We've gotta move." He orders, gesturing to the men.

Danny fell in line behind Gutchens who had set a quick pace for their one mile treck. At least he knew how far he was going this time, never quite figuring out how far a 'click' was.

**HF-0**

"There's a road up ahead, about a mile. How about we put that RPG to good use. You ever fired one?" Frank asked Kono.

"No." She answered simply and honestly.

Frank laughs before speaking. "It'll mess your hair up, but it's just like any ol' gun, just point and shoot."

Kono gives a nod of understanding and wastes no time in assembling the RPG, the basics being simple to understand. She spots her target in the scope and squeezes the trigger.

Forget her hair, Kono was going to have a huge bruise on her hip from trying to catch herself as she was propelled backwards from the recoil of the RPG. She scrambles to her knees to check on the convoy. The bruise would be worth it, they were turning around.

**HF-0**

"Move in." Danny heard Joe call out the order and soon found himself wondering how he ever got to be so much like Steve; firing a semi-automatic and feeling like he was Rambo. Even more disturbing was that he didn't even care. He just needed to find and rescue his partner.

The bad guys were all down, or secured. Either way, Danny was now focused on locating Steve and hoped he was in one of the trucks. He approached a truck with caution, his weapon still drawn, but there was no Steve to be found there. He proceded to the next truck with equal caution, carefully lifting the flap. "Hey Steve. I've got Steve. He's alive." He called out, a sense of relief and excitement in his voice. His partner would definitely say he had a 'tone'.

Danny's heart was beating so fast he could hear his own pulse in his ears, which dulled Steve's words, something about Wo Fat. Of course.

"Where's Wo Fat?" Danny assumed.

"Just shut up, would ya." Came his less than tactfull reply as he took in the situation. The shackles on Steve's obviously bloody wrists had his arms stretched out in front of him as they were secured to the metal frame of the bench bolted to the floor, while the rope around his neck was tied to the metal frame of the other bench behind him. Wo Fat made damn sure Steve was unable to escape this time.

Danny moved behind Steve to untie the rope while Joe picks the lock on the shackles.

"Lieutenant Jacks!" CDR Gutchens calls out as the rope is removed from Steve's neck and he is laid down, much to his protest.

"Danny." He hears and looks up to see Joe nod that they should get out of the way.

"It's gotta go back in." He hears Gutchens say to Steve as he and Joe jump back out of the back.

"This won't take long. Jacks is a good medic." Joe informs him before he takes a step away. Danny looks questioningly to Chin, wondering if he knows what Joe is talking, but it's obvious that the other man doesn't know either. He is about to speak when he hears a sudden 'pop' immediately followed by a howling Steve. Danny looks into the truck, then quickly over to Chin, realization obviously dawning on both of them that they had just put Steve's dislocated hip back in place, and he was sure that his lunch was again threatening to make a reappearance.

Danny heard a shuffling noise as he attempted to take deep breaths and turned to see Gutchens and Jacks helping Steve to the back of the truck. He and Chin both stepped forward to help lower Steve to the ground. "We've gotta get out of here fast." They heard Joe say and were then off in the direction of their evac location.

**HF-0**

Kono exited the chopper as soon as it touched down, her rifle to her shoulder, using it's scope to scan the tree line for trouble. She continues until she hears rustling in the trees to her right, she keeps her gun trained, breathing a sigh of relief when she sees Red1 come into view. It didn't matter that Steve clearly could not walk on is own, he was alive. Her vigilence does not falter as Steve is being assisted into the chopper, then stands down only when everyone else is loaded and they are ready for take off.

Although they are all relieved to have reached the chopper and are in the air, Danny does not see Steve relax even one muscle until he his handed a rifle and he has checked for himself that it is loaded and ready. Another sense of safety, to be sure, but none of them will relax fully until they fly back over the border.

"Good to have you back, Boss." Kono says as she cracks the seal on a bottle of water before handing it to him.

"Good to have been gotten back, Kono." Steve said with a nod before downing half the bottle. "Mahalo." He added, before finishing the other half.

It was only a few minutes later that Kono was shocked at her cousin's announcement. "Thanks, I really appreciate the support" She heard him say from over her shoulder. She was happy for him, really she was, she just wished he'd found a way to tell her first.

"Seriously, just find a woman you really hate -" Danny began. "- and buy her a house." All the men finished in unison.

Kono couldn't help but laugh, both at their words and at the comrodery. It was good to be back together. Her laughter died quickly when the chopper banked left and she saw a clear indication of pain on Steve's face.

She wasn't the only one who saw it, as Chin - who had been directly behind her - was quickly in front of Steve. Chin soon retook his place so Jacks, the SEAL team's medic, could check on Steve.

Frank and Kono both heard static first in their headphones before the words, "Blackbird, this is base. Come in."

"This is Blackbird, go ahead Base." Frank replied.

"I've got a communication from Lieutenant Rollins, requesting a sit-rep from Commander McGarrett." Came an irritated sounding response.

"Patch her through, Base." Kono instructed.

Jacks wanted Steve to lie down, to take the pressure off his hip, so Joe's boots quickly took to the skids to make room. Steve was soon giving his usual, "I'm good" response to everyone as the prone position was much more comfortable.

"I've got something that will make you feel even better, Boss." Kono said as she handed back her headphones.

Danny reached across for the headphones and passed them down to Steve, who took them with a questioning look.

Frank looked at Kono, having to speak louder since she was no longer wearing her headphones, "Since when does a Lieutenant ask for a sit-rep from a Commander?"

Kono realized several of the guys had heard the question, too, "Since said Leiutenant is said Commander's girlfriend." She informed him.

Frank gave a knowing nod and laughed as he listened to another pilot talking to him in his headphones. When they were done communicating he switched the Comm button to Speaker.

Steve lay there in almost silence for several moments, the headphones blocking out almost all sound as he waited for the communication to be patched through. He really wasn't ready to be chewed out by the Governor yet, and hoped Kono was just being feciscious.

"I'm gonna need a sit-rep, Sailor." It was Catherine's voice he heard and was greatly relieved, not to mention happy. But before he could answer, something caught his attention in his perifreal vision. His grip on the rifle still in his hands immediately tightened as he turned his head to the right to see another chopper coming along side them, but then he quickly relaxed again.

"I'm fine." He said, a genuine smile on his face. "It's good to see you flying again." He meant it. It had been years since he taught her.

"Don't change the subject, Steve. How bad is it this time?" She asked in a teasing yet stern voice.

"Nothing a little sleep won't fix." Steve assured her. He wanted to say something about her nursing him back to health, but obviously he couldn't with her co-pilot probably listening in. Not to mention his own pilot, whom he was sure he would be introduced to later. Of coures he didn't know that said pilot had turned the speaker on, so everyone in the chopper could hear their conversation. Well, somewhat anyway, at least what could be heard over the sound of the chopper blades.

Catherine was not convinced, "Is it bad like Bogata, or bad like Ka-"

"No, Cath." He interrupted her, not wanting to hear the rest of that word or the memories it brought back. "Not like that." He added to assure her in a more soothing voice. He knew she was worried.

"Did they disclocate both your arms again?" She needed details.

"No." He assured her. "Just one leg. I'm fine."

"I need to speak to your pilot." She informed him.

"Haven't met him yet, myself." He said, wondering if his pilot was listening.

"I'm here." Came Frank's voice. "Frank Bama, at our service, Ma'am."

"Mr. Bama," Catherine began, not sure of the man's rank, or if he had one. "I've got orders from Captain Richards of the USS Enterprise, which is currently 12 miles off shore, for you to land, so Commander McGarrett can recieve medical attention."

"Roger that." Was all Frank said before adjusting his course.

Steve listened to Catherine recieve orders before she spoke to him again, "Listen, Steve, I've gotta go. I'll see you on the helipad." Was all she said before her chopper dipped low and flew under them. Steve turned his head to the left, watching out the other door as her chopper fly away from them.

Disclocated hip, electrical burns, split lip, multiple laserations on his face, wrists, neck,... Danny hated hearing the long list of Steve's injuries as Jacks, now wearing the headphones, relayed them to CDR Porter, the doctor aboard the USS Enterprise they would be landing on soon.

**HF-0**

Tangerine touched down just two minutes before another chopper. Danny was both entertained and irritated as Steve was trying to convince everyone that he could walk just fine. He was glad Porter was present and had to suppress a smirk when the doctor gave Steve a direct order, forcing him to cooperate and be transfered via the stretcher.

Catherine quickly approached and Danny could see the relief on her face when she saw Steve with her own eyes and was able to reach out and grab his hand. He noticed how Steve squeezed her hand in return and spoke to her as she leaned over him. Danny couldn't hear the words over the sound of the ocean all around them. 'Great. Just great.' Danny thought to himself. 'Off an island and onto an air craft carrier. I'm still surrounded by ocean.'

It was soon decided that they would wait while Porter assesed Steve's physical condition, as it shouldn't take long. Which it didn't. Catherine was soon leading Porter to the room she had Five-0 and SEAL Team 9 waiting in. "You did a fine job dealing with the Commander's injuries on-site, Lieutenant Jacks." Porter complimented as they entered the room.

"Thank you, Sir." Jacks replied as he stood and put his coffee cup down on a table.

"How's he doin', Doc?" Danny couldn't keep the question at bay any longer.

Porter gave a nod, understanding everyone's urgency in knowing, "Commander McGarrett is going to be just fine. Most of his injuries, the laserations and the bruised ribs and such, will heal with nothing but time. But he shouldn't be walking on that leg for a day or two, at least not without crutches. And I'd like to treat the burns on his abdomen. I'm hoping they don't blister, and if they do, I don't want them to get infected." He explained.

"I sense a 'but' coming." Chin spoke up.

"No 'but', Lieutenant Kelly. But-" Porter paused at the iriony and to rephrase, "However, I have spoken with Captain Richards, and since the Enterprise is headed back to O'ahu, I have requested that the Commander remain aboard so I can keep an eye on him."

The group was lead to sick bay and everyone given an opportunity to say "Good bye" to Steve who in turn took the opportunity to say "Thank you" to everyone and meet Frank. They had saved his life and he felt bad not leaving with them.

**HF-0**

Tangerine touched down about forty minutes later, as the blades came to a stop Danny could hear the chickens again. He was glad that mission, or op, or rescue, or whatever it was called, was over. He wanted nothing more than to go home and see his daughter.

They loaded up what little gear they had in the plane and were ready to board when they heard a voice, "Hey, wait for me!"

"Where ya been?" Chin asked, as Weston ran up to the plane.

"Helping to load all the medical supplies we brought with us onto a truck from the relief agency." Weston answered breathlesly. "Once Rollins gave me the intel on the convoy, there was nothing else to do." She complained, but mostly she was irritated at not being told Rollins is a she, and she us Steve's girlfriend.

"Well good." Joe said, "Now that the medical supplies have been loaded up, we're ready to take off."

"O'ahu bound." Danny announced with a smile and a step towards the plane.

"Wait. Where's Steve?" Weston asked as everyone walked past her to the plane.

"He's O'ahu bound via an air craft carrier." Chin informed her as he waked past.

Steve was rescued, and it was time to go home.

**THE END  
><strong>

I hope you enjoyed.

* No, there was not gratuitous whompage on Steve. But I did think it strange that he could take down two men to escape the bunker then needed help just walking, so I had to give a more legit reason for Chin and Danny helping him.

* Again, not going for gratuitous whomapage, but when Danny found Steve tied up, I thought it strange that only his hands were bound with rope. That seems very weak, especially for a SEAL who had just escaped from shackles. That's why I had Wo Fat's minions put the shackles back on. I also noticed how we were all impacted by the promo video when we saw Steve being lead by a rope around his neck. I wanted Danny to see and experience that, too.

* Yes, Kono got knocked on her butt, like an RPG would do to anyone. Again, just more realistic.

* No, Kono did not hug Steve, because she was busy guarding the chopper. But she did give him some water.

* Had to bring Catherine in, since CBS blew a good opportunity there.

* CDR is the Navy's abbreviation for Commander. LCDR is the abbreviation for Lieutenant Commander, by the way.

* Yes, I thought it strange that Chin would tell everyone about his engagement when Kono didn't even know yet. Just one more detail I addressed.

* Please, make my muse happy by leaving a review before you go.


End file.
